baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
October 13
1900s-1960s *1903 - In the decisive eighth game, Boston win the first modern day World Series. Bill Dinneen pitches a 3–0 complete game against Pirates, as Deacon Phillippe hurls his fifth complete game of the Series, but takes the loss. *1914 - The Boston Braves complete a remarkable sweep of the Philadelphia Athletics, first in World Series history. Dick Rudolph pitches a complete game 3–1 victory for the Braves, who were 15 games out of first place in early July. *1915 - The Phillies get four runs early off Boston Red Sox Pitcher Rube Foster in Game Five of the World Series. The Red Sox break a tie in the ninth inning for the third time in the Series, as Harry Hooper hit his second home run of the game off reliever Eppa Rixey. Boston wins 5-4 to take the Series in five. *1921 - In the first “Subway Series” ever, the New York Giants defeat the New York Yankees, 1–0, to take the World Series, five games to three. The only run of the game scores on a first inning error by Yankees shortstop Roger Peckinpaugh. *1959 - The Milwaukee Braves release long-time veterans Enos Slaughter and Mickey Vernon, ending their major league careers. A future Hall of Famer, Slaughter hit only .171 in the season and Vernon batted just .220. *1960 - Bill Mazeroski of the Pittsburgh Pirates hits one of the most dramatic home runs in World Series history. Maz’ leadoff home run in the bottom of the ninth inning against Ralph Terry of the New York Yankees gives Pittsburgh a stunning 10–9 win in Game Seven. *1965 - Mudcat Grant does it all himself, hitting a three-run home run and pitching a 5–1 win at Minnesota to knot the World Series with the Dodgers after six games. 1970s-1980s *1970 - In the World Series, the Baltimore Orioles win their third straight over the Cincinnati Reds, 9-3, with winning pitcher Dave McNally slugging a grand slam. Frank Robinson and Don Buford also hits home runs and third baseman Brooks Robinson continues his excellence at third base as he makes two spectacular grabs in the field. *1971 - The Baltimore Orioles and Pittsburgh Pirates play the first night game in World Series history. Roberto Clemente bats three hits and rookie catcher Milt May delivers a game-winning pinch-hit in Pittsburgh’s 4–3 comeback victory. *1973 - The Mets hold Oakland to four hits in the World Series opener, but three of those hits come in the two-run third inning as Oakland win 2–1. *1974 - Los Angeles Dodgers, behind Don Sutton, evens the World Series with a 3–2 win over the Oakland Athletics. The Dodgers score in the second inning off Vida Blue, and a two-run home run by Joe Ferguson in the sixth provides the winning margin. *1978 - New York Yankees third baseman Graig Nettles put on a fielding clinic and prevented seven runs as the Yankees beat the Los Angeles Dodgers, 5–1, in Game Three of the World Series. Nettles made four spectacular stops and gave the Yankees the first victory of the series. *1979 - In the World Series, the Baltimore Orioles scores six runs in the eighth inning en route to a 9–6 win, taking a 3-1 Series advantage over the Pittsburgh Pirates. Pinch-hit doubles by John Lowenstein and Terry Crowley drive in four runs. *1984 - A pair of two-run home runs by Alan Trammell of the Detroit Tigers provide all scoring as pitcher Jack Morris beats the San Diego Padres 4–2 in Game Four of the World Series. The Tigers are now just one win away from the title. *1985 - St. Louis rout the Dodgers, 12–2, to even the National League Championship Series. St. Louis, however, lose rookie sensation Vince Coleman to one of the more bizarre injuries in major league history. Coleman is stretching before the game when his left leg becomes caught in Busch Stadium's automated tarpaulin as it unrolls across the infield, trapping him for about 30 seconds. He does not play again in the year. 1990s *1993 - Tommy Greene of the Philadelphia Phillies outpitched Greg Maddux and the Phillies beat the Atlanta Braves 6–3 to win the NLCS in six games. *1995 - Jay Buhner, whose error in right field allowed the Indians to tie the game, hits his second home run of the game in the top of the eleventh inning to lead the Mariners to a 5–2 victory in Game Three of the American League Championship Series. Norm Charlton hurls three hitless innings in relief to give the Mariners a 2-1 series lead. *1996 - Powered by three home runs in the third inning and eight strong innings from Andy Pettitte, the Yankees won its 34th American League pennant with a 6–4 victory over Baltimore. The Yankees took the ALCS 4-1 and went to the World Series for the first time since 1981. *1998 - The New York Yankees advanced to the World Series for a record 35th time after beating the Cleveland Indians 9–5 to win the ALCS in six games. *1999: **The Atlanta Braves takes a two-game lead over the Mets in the NLCS with a 4–3 victory. The Braves score all four of their runs in the sixth inning on a pair of home runs by Brian Jordan and Eddie Pérez off Mets starter Kenny Rogers. Kevin Millwood gets the win for Atlanta, with John Smoltz making his first relief appearance ever to get the save. **The Yankees defeat the Boston Red Sox in the opener of the American League Championship Series, 4–3, in 10 innings. Boston blows a 3–0 lead, as Bernie Williams hit a home run off reliever Rod Beck. 2000s *2000 - The New York Yankees batter the Seattle Mariners, 8–2, to take a 2-games-to-1 lead in the ALCS. Bernie Williams and Tino Martinez hit back-to-back home runs in the second inning for New York, while David Justice has three RBI. Mariano Rivera breaks Whitey Ford's record for consecutive scoreless innings pitched in postseason play with 33 1/3 scoreless frames. *2001: *The Cleveland Indians routs Seattle, 17–2, behind rookie pitcher C.C. Sabathia to take the lead in their American League Division Series. Omar Vizquel leads the Indians with four hits and six RBI — one short of the Division Series record. **Jorge Posada's 5th inning solo home run accounts for all the scoring as the Yankees defeat Oakland, 1–0, to stay alive in their ALDS. Pitcher Mike Mussina gives up just four hits in seven innings to get the win. **The St. Louis Cardinals defeat the Arizona Diamondbacks, 4–1, behind rookie pitcher Bud Smith to even their NLCS at two games apiece. Fernando Viña hits a two-run home run for St. Louis. *2002: **The Anaheim Angels score 10 runs in the seventh inning on their way to a 13–5 victory over Minnesota to give Anaheim its first American League pennant in the team's history. Adam Kennedy was the hero for Anaheim with three home runs and seven RBI. Scott Spiezio hit a home run for the Angels, with Francisco Rodríguez getting the win in relief. **San Francisco defeat the Cardinals, 4–3, to move within one game of the World Series. Benito Santiago's two–run home run in the eighth inning is the deciding blow. Todd Worrell wins the game in relief for the Giants. *2005 - Roy Oswalt worked seven innings of five-hit one-run ball and Brad Lidge threw two scoreless innings in relief as the Houston Astros past the St. Louis Cardinals 4–1. Rookie outfielder Chris Burke kept up his unlikely postseason hitting, scoring two runs and driving in another with a two-out single. Burke came through in the NLDS with an 18th-inning walk-off home run that knocked out Atlanta, and he had a pinch-hit, two-run homer in Houston's Game One loss to St. Louis. Houston evened the best-of-seven series at one game apiece and headed home for the next three contests. Births *1876 - Bill Donovan, pitcher and manager (d. 1923) *1876 - Rube Waddell, Hall of Fame pitcher (d. 1914) *1888 - Jack Onslow, player and manager (d. 1960) *1914 - Frankie Hayes, All-Star catcher (d. 1955) *1926 - Eddie Yost, All-Star infielder *1931 - Eddie Mathews, Hall of Fame infielder (d. 2001) *1937 - Lou Clinton, outfielder (d. 1997) *1942 - Bob Bailey, infielder *1964 - Chris Gwynn, outfielder *1967 - Trevor Hoffman, All-Star pitcher *1967 - Scott Cooper, All-Star infielder *1969 - Damian Miller, All-Star catcher *1984 - Hayden Penn, pitcher Deaths *1970 - Fred Miller, player and manager (b. 1878) *1974 - Sam Rice, Hall of Fame outfielder (b. 1890) *1981 - Jack Knott, pitcher (b. 1907) *1984 - George Kelly, Hall of Fame infielder (b. 1895) *1999 - Leslie Aulds, catcher (b. 1920)